Chocolate Covered Kisses
by Liera Antionette
Summary: A Valentine Day fic for all my reveiwers on MLTYL! Kaname x Zero Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


Chocolate Covered Kisses

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes**_: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my fic for this day and I dedicate it to those that have been reviewing my VK fic, My Life to your Life. /bows/ Thank you all for making me happy with all the reviews and giving me such positive feed back! Please enjoy this one shot of our favorite boys! Lol

_**Warnings**_: Umm…Chocolate covered Zero? Hungry sexy Kaname? Orally delightful? xD

_**Disclaimers**__: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight save for the ost I bought with my money and the game I imported from Japan also with my money cause if I did…this would totally be canon! xD_

**Story Start**

It was just a piece of chocolate…

Nothing fancy, nothing overly expensive…it was just a regular chocolate bar you could get at any store that sold them. Yuuki had bought a ton of them to give out to all her friends at Cross Academy and had invited Kaname over to give him the one she bought especially for him, but Cross had taken her out to help him get something for Yagari and so she had asked him to wait. Not being able to say no, Kaname had ambled his way into the kitchen to find Zero sitting at the table, eating the chocolate Yuuki had given/forced him to take.

Apparently she had given him a half melted bar, probably from hugging the bag close to her while running, since a good majority had melted and was currently sliding down the hunter's pale arm. He was using his tongue to try and catch the melting chocolate, but the sight made Kaname almost want to drool. His fingers were coated from holding the melting piece of candy and he was slowly dragging his tongue up his arm where it had traveled to. Kaname was certain he had only done that to keep from getting sticky, but he looks so delicious just licking the chocolate up.

He swallowed thickly as he then began to suck his long slender fingers clean, one by one seemingly going slow to torment the pureblood that just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight. Zero had a blissful look on his face as he cleaned himself off, obviously liking the taste when he finally noticed he wasn't alone. Lilac eyes landed on the pureblood watching him and he couldn't help but flush at the intense look he was giving him. He smirked as he finished sucking on the finger in his mouth before turning fully to face him.

"Want some or something? It does taste pretty good."

Kaname didn't speak and simply nodded his head and made his way over to the hunter who was holding his candy bar up so he could bite it, but instead he pulled up his still slightly chocolate covered fingers and began to finishing sucking them clean. Zero almost dropped his chocolate bar as Kaname purred and curled his tongue around his finger before slowly sliding said finger out of his mouth.

"Mmm...It does taste good Kiryuu…especially off of you."

Zero had flushed a scarlet color while starting to stutter as he tried to get his bearings together when Kaname dipped his head and captured his lips in a _very_ sweet kiss. He had taken a bite of the chocolate bar while Zero was trying to yell at him and was now swirling it around their tongues mixing it with a bit of his blood and Zero's blood making it that much sweeter. Zero's eyes flutter shut and he almost drops the chocolate, but Kaname holds his hand up as he continues to ravish his tasty hunter.

Kaname licks his bottom lip to catch the little bit of chocolate that was sitting there as Zero groaned from the loss. Hazy lilac eyes locked on Kaname's whose were blazing with need and desire as he took the chocolate from Zero and set it on the table as his hands moved into un-button shirt and moves it to the side as he takes the chocolate from the table and runs it over his chest before going in and lapping at the skin. Zero squirmed at the feeling, holding onto to his shoulders while panting softly as he went lower.

"Ka-Kaname…not here…unngh…"

He could feel the pureblood smirk against his skin as his nimble fingers made short work of his belt and pants. Kaname relished the pleasured jolt he gave Zero when he wrapped his hand around his length and stroked him lazily. His hands tighten on his shoulders a bit as he gave Kaname semi-heated glare.

"Kaname, please…"

"It looks like you are enjoying the idea of being caught here, covered in chocolate with your lover on his knees in front of you…Do you really want me to stop?"

As he was talking he was circling the tip of Zero's length with the chocolate bar and when he was done he slipped the harden piece in his mouth and it caused Zero to cry out and forget whatever protest he was thinking. Kaname loved the sounds he could cause Zero to make and as he slowly drags his fangs up his length, the silver haired hunter gave a beautiful moan. His legs trembled as Kaname repeated the action again and again making Zero cry out each time in succession before he pulled back with one last lingering lick.

Kaname had stepped out of his clothes as Zero leaned back in the chair looking flushed and panting heavily. His hair was a bit disheveled from grabbing it to try and keep quiet while his other arm was draped over his stomach as he tried to calm down somewhat. He still had a few spots of chocolate where Kaname had dragged the candy bar, but all it did was make Zero look all the more enticing and the pureblood had to bite his lip and groan.

Zero had tilted his head to the side without the tattoo and gave Kaname this sultry pleading look trying to get him to snap out of whatever daze he was in and just finish. He had him on edge and his body was aching to feel him…even if he still wouldn't admit it out loud. That pleading look and delightful offer was all Kaname needed to swoop down and claim his lips as he grabbed Zero by his hips while the hunter wrapped his arms around his neck. Kaname nibbled at the bare side of Zero's neck and kissed his pulse as he slid a finger deep within him causing him to cling and arch against him.

Sometimes Kaname wished he wouldn't do that since it pushed his delicate control and he really didn't want to hurt this boy so he slid his fangs into his neck and Zero gave him a most pleased sound. Zero's blood tasted wonderful and when he struck that little spot within him, he was reward with an extra little gush from his excitement. Pulling back and licking his wounds closed, Kaname slowly began to push into Zero as he tightens his legs around him. His hands were in Kaname's hair as he murmured soft whispers of encouragement and pleas before he was settled fully.

Oh he was so tight and felt so good! Kaname shuddered in his grasp and moaned out when Zero sunk his fangs into his neck. He held onto Kaname as he started to push into him as he pushed down sending sparks dancing across his vision. Kaname wrapped an arm around his back to pull him closer and to angle him better as he sat in the chair and with one well aimed thrust he had Zero pulling away from him as he screamed his name.

"Ka-..Ka-naaAH-…me…mm kaname…"

Kaname felt Zero's ragged breathing on his neck as he tried to lick up the blood, but he kept hitting that spot deep within him making him arch and shudder with wild cries. He felt Zero's legs lock around him as his movements became a bit more desperate and when he pulled back he could see the red laced within his eyes and it made him groan as he leaned in to kiss him.

"nnn Ka-Kaname so close…mmm kaname please! Fuck Kaname!"

Zero held Kaname as close as he possible as he hit his end with an audible cry of the pureblood's name. The way Zero constricted around him was pure bliss and he was hot on his heels pulling Zero into a crushing kiss. Taking a few moments to catch their breath, Zero lightly swats Kaname in the back of his head.

"Next time…Just take a bite…"

Kaname gives a breathless chuckle as he pulls Zero into a lazy, passionate kiss before looking at the rest of the chocolate on the table and then smirking at Zero who made a face.

"Oh hell no…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

By the time Yuuki came back to get her chocolates to hand them out to her friends and some of the people in the Night Class…the table was bare and the chocolates no where to be found…

So much for it being just a piece of ordinary chocolate…

**End**

**Liera:** Well this is more of a teaser since I just kindda woke up and wrote on the fly lol. But yes…This is for you my reviewers! Something to look forward to, ne? /goes back to work writing the fourth chapter/ Hope you all have a sweet Valentine's Day! Mou Kaname-sama share!

**Kaname:** /smirks and hoards his chocolate covered Zero/ Not a chance.


End file.
